Barrage
Barrage , also known as Sshot, Shot, Rapid Fire , or X-Fight is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Barrage usually allows a character to perform a physical attack more than once each turn and is usually connected to the Ranger job class, and the Gunner job class in later games in the series. In some games, it is the upgraded form of Double Attack. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Barrage is the command ability of the Ranger job class in the Nintendo DS version, which allows the user to attack a random enemy four times. Each damage done is equal to the following: : Damage Per Hit = Original Damage x Factor The Factor is as follows: *Job Level 1-20 = 0.2 *Job Level 21-70 = 0.3 *Job Level 71-99 = 0.4 Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Rapid Fire is a Band ability formed by combining Ceodore and Tsukinowa's Attack commands with Palom's Black Magic. It attacks all enemies with a bombardment of fireballs. Final Fantasy V Rapid Fire is the level 4 ability for the Ranger job, learned for 405 ABP. It hits four random targets at half damage, each hit ignoring defense and evasion. If used with Dual Wield it will hit eight times in succession. This can be combined with Spellblade despite the four attacks looking normal, lending to tactics for high damage with the right weapon (such as Excalibur or a no-run Brave Blade) and Flare. Rapid Fire does not dispel Confuse, Sleep, or Control, will not provoke counters, and any Added Abilities from weapons will not be activated. Rapid Fire is the Added Ability of the Hayate Bow. Final Fantasy VI The Master's Scroll relic (known as the Offering in the SNES version) allows the character to attack random targets four times, with half the attack power of a regular attack. Coupled with the Genji Glove relic, the user can attack eight times in succession. If the wearer wields the Kazekiri, Hawkeye or Sniper, their added abilities will not be disabled when attacking with Master's Scroll. The Master's Scroll Bug concerns the Master's Scroll where certain weapons have special damage algorithms that ignore the damage reduction penalty. There is a glitch involving using the Master's Scroll with the Mug command; after having Locke use Mug while equipped with the Master's Scroll (or any character using the Thief's Knife), the first item stolen will always be stolen, but any items that ''would be stolen afterward will not be added to the player's inventory (unless the monster is alone). Any items stolen after the first item cannot be stolen again under any circumstances, as the first successful steal will count as a successful steal for any other enemies the unit targets during the attack, only the items are never obtained. ''Final Fantasy VII A leveled up Double Cut Materia replaces an ordinary 2x-Cut command with the 4x-Cut command. 4x-Cut attacks random targets four times consecutively. Final Fantasy IX Rapid Fire appears as an enemy ability used by Python. It deals minor non-elemental damage. Final Fantasy XI Barrage is a Ranger ability, available starting at level 30 and allows a ranger to output a lot of damage quickly. The ability can be used once every five minutes, and will randomly select a number of arrows between two and six and shoot them all together. This can further be boosted by Hunter's Bracers +1 (+1 shot) and/or Desultor Tassets that have been augmented with "Barrage+1". The ability creates a lot of enmity if all the hits are successful. It is, however, a useful ability for Rangers to have in order to build TP quickly. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Fran learns Barrage at level 45, which launches successive attacks on an opponent. Its power can be upgraded by equipping the Dueling Mask accessory, which gives the Hunter's Monograph bonus. Balthier has a similar ability called Tri-Shot, which attacks a single enemy three times. Rapid Fire is a separate ability from Barrage, and is a support ability for Balthier that reduces the time between his attacks. Final Fantasy XIV Barrage is a level 34 Archer ability that increases the arrows fired by Light Shot. Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions Balthier's Sky Pirate job has the ability Barrage, which costs 1,200 JP. It lets Balthier attack an enemy four times in a row, each shot dealing half damage. Bravely Default Multiburst is a Hunting ability learned by Rangers at level 14, which is the max level of the job. The character unleashes four physical attacks that randomly target enemies, dealing 60% times the damage of a normal attack with every hit. It costs one additional Brave Point. Rapid Fire is the default name of the level 2 Special Move of bows. The character attacks one enemy with fire five times with 80% times the power of a normal attack. In addition, all allies' Hit Count is raised by 35% for the duration of the special move music (approximately one and a half minutes). The condition to make this special move available for use is that the character must exploit the elemental or enemy family weaknesses 10 times with physical attacks. Final Fantasy Dimensions Spreadshot is the final ability of the Ranger class, learned for 650 AP. At the cost of 19 MP, the user will attack four times, choosing a target at random. Dissidia Final Fantasy Bartz's EX Burst is Spellblade - Dual Wield - Rapid Fire, based on a set-up of abilities from ''Final Fantasy V. The attack launches eight strikes against the opponent, after which Bartz forms the Brave Blade and performs a devastating final blow. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Rapid Fire is the enemy ability that is used by the Black Knight during battle. Gallery Category:Limit Breaks Category:Command Abilities Category:Enemy Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIV Abilities Category:Bravely Default Abilities